Moronia
Moronia is a Dwarven kingdom on Glorianna. Background It was once ruled by King Rockhard Ironstaff. Who after being disposed, became known as Dead Pirate Rogers, the Dwarf pirate, first mate of Buccaneer Brucie on board "The Lion Rampant".http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/category/humor/page/2/ Little is known of the land other than the Dwarves work the mines of Moronia. The Dwarves of Moronia and even other Dwarven kingdoms have bad reputations of being mentally impaired, and butt of many bad Gnomish jokes. Gnomes are related to Dwarves, but Dwarves are less funny."The other day, I was walking with my Dwarf friend, Dimlit, on a narrow path by the side of a steep cliff overlooking a mountain lake some 200 feet below." 13 6 66 3 13 "Suddenly, Dimlit stumbled, and a Kopek fell out of his purse and down, down, down to the lake below." 13 6 66 4 13 "Dimlit got up, grabbed his coin purse, and dumped the rest of his money over the cliff as well. 'Dimlit,' says I, 'what do you think you're doing?'" 13 6 66 5 13 "'Well,' says Dimlit, 'You don't expect me to jump down there for just one Kopek, do you?'" 13 6 66 6 13 "So long, friend, and don't take any wooden Kopeks!" "Do you know why Gnome jokes are so short? So that they won't go over the Dwarves' heads." 16 149 44 2 13 "There's no point in telling a Dwarf a joke with a double meaning. He won't get either one." 16 149 44 3 13 "Judging from the expression, 'What you don't know can't hurt you,' Dwarves are practically invulnerable." 16 149 44 4 13 "Of course, far be it from me to say that all Dwarves are just plain dumb. Most are pretty greedy, too." 16 149 44 5 13 "Dwarves get their money the hoard way. They won't even spend the time a day. Dwarves don't care how people treat them, as long as they do." 16 149 44 6 13 "Of course, you know what you got when the singing dragon fell into the Dwarf mine? 'A flat miner.' And on that note, let's change the subject." "Let me tell ya just one more. 'If you met two guys coming down the street who make you laugh, how do you tell the Gnome from the Dwarf?'" 13 6 53 2 13 "The Dwarf's the one with the beard." "What's the difference between a Dwarf in a mine and a Dwarf in a restaurant?" 13 6 61 2 13 "One's tipping up picks and the other is picking up tips. Gets 'em every time." "Okay, one day three Dwarves were walking together in the desert of Shapeir when they came upon a lamp buried in the sand. The first Dwarf picked it up and rubbed it, and out came a Djinni." 13 6 65 2 13 "'I will grant you each one wish,' said the Djinni. The first Dwarf said, 'Make me ten times smarter than I am now.' 'So be it,' said the Djinni. 'You are now highly intelligent.'" 13 6 65 3 13 "The second Dwarf then spoke, 'Make me a hundred times more intelligent that I am now.' 'It is done,' said the Djinni. 'You are now a genius.'" 13 6 65 4 13 "The third Dwarf said, 'Make me one thousand times smarter than I am now.' 'Your wish is my command,' said the Djinni. 'You are now a Gnome.'" "I'm so happy that it reminds me of the time Dimlit the Dwarf came across a magic ring in the bazaar in Shapeir. He rubbed it, and low and behold! Out came a Djinni." 16 149 41 2 13 "'I will grant you three wishes,' said the Djinni. 'Well, for my first wish, I want a purse that's always filled with gold.' said Dimlit." 16 149 41 3 13 "'So shall it be done!' said the Djinni. There before Dimlit appeared a purse. He turned it over, and a pile of gold spilled on the desert sand. Again and again he turned it over, and more and more gold covered the ground. 16 149 41 4 13 "'Master, you do have two more wishes left,' said the Djinni. 'Oh, that's right,' said the Dwarf. 'Well, give me two more of these!'" 16 149 41 5 13 "Let me tell ya, I'm every bit as happy as Dimlit was." "Did ya hear the one about the Dwarf who is so dumb, he always stops to think, and then forgets to start again. Everything that's said to him goes in one ear and out the other -- there's nothing there to block traffic." 10 149 20 2 13 "I can tell Dwarf jokes all day -- mainly because there are none around to stop me.""Speaking of musicians, what do you call a city dwarf who keeps exact time? A metro-gnome.", "For holidays, I like to visit ??Sam, Fran, & Sisco to see ??the Fisherman's Dwarf. " Behind the scenes Moronia was one of the lands developed by Lori and Corey Cole for their DND sessions, that would evolve into Quest for Glory universe. Dead Pirate Rogers the Dwarf from Moronia was Corey Cole's alter ego in the gaming sessions. Moronia is obviously a pun on 'Moria' as in the Mines of Moria from Tolkien's tales. According to Lori Cole: :LC: Right now, Corey and I are creating a very retro "School for Heroes" text adventure/interactive fiction game set in Glorianna. I've had an online "How to Be a Hero" school that combined role-playing and real life heroism for several years. So now we're bringing back the world and the game. : I think Moronia was set somewhere in an alternate world that would have been the School for Heroes text adventure game. There was a claustrophobic Dwarf Paladin who was the Teaching Assistant. Alas, that world of possibilities has faded. For a better understanding School For Heroes text game was set in same universe as the novels (many of the nation names had been changed to avoid copy right issues, I.E. Spielburg became Siegburg). The "Glorianna" could be seen as a alternate world version of Gloriana from the QFG games (with slightly different histories). The RPG universe itself is set in an alternate Gloriana, where the Gods rule, and science is less common. While QFG and Hero-U versions of Gloriana exists on a world where science has become more important, and Gods have lost power. Elements of Hero-U are 'convergent' of these various versions of the world. References Category:Places (SFH)